


What If Tony was Gay?

by Lil_Jei



Category: NCIS
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Jei/pseuds/Lil_Jei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> The show and characters are not mine but in my mind. So my plot for this fic was just going to be a drabble of what if Tony came out of the closet but damn if my muse didn’t torture me a bit. My plan is now to make a larger fic possibly…Andrew is the owner of a coffee shop and Tony his willing patron (they meet on a forced coffee run for Gibbs)…oh the possibilities. What sucks to me was this really supposed to be like 100 words and a quickie but damn if I ever do that for real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If Tony was Gay?

**  
What If: Tony Was Gay (A longer Drabble)   
**

Tony looked up from his desk and just about fell from his chair. He had no idea the world was going to end when he woke up this morning. "Shit" he manages to get out and as he starts to stand, he hears it, the unmistakable and adorably voice of his lover. He's standing there waiting for Armageddon to begin. He hears the team murmur and as he looks towards his boss and friends, he can't help but dread the moment when the ... "Hey Baby" 

Yeah as that came out. Tony gulps and moves to intercept further discussion from happening. But luck wasn't on his side today. Gibbs is standing and is starting his infamous glare and asks quietly "Ya gonna introduce us DiNozzo?" And Tony knows this is going to be bad, both sides upset and clamoring for attention and as he hears Andrew slowly ask into his shoulder "They didn't know did they?" Tony gently squeezes his lover gently, lightly hugging him to his chest he replies "No, but it's about time you met them." Tony shuffles forward with Andrew clutching his arm and looking straight into Gibbs eyes, and while having a moment of Deja Vu reminiscent of their first meeting he decides to go for it. "This is my husband Andrew, Gibbs. Andrew meet the team" He has to smile a little as Andrew begins to blush as Tim and Ziva move to interrogate him. He takes Andrew and propels him towards Tim with a friendly glare towards Probie with a gentle admonishment to play nice.

It's as he turns back towards Gibbs, that he finds his steely resolve. He'd faced worse than an angry Gibbs and Tony wasn't willing to let the day be ruined with angry words and bigotry. "Is this going to be a problem, Boss?" And Tony meets the mans eyes again and smiles at what he sees and has to laugh at Gibbs reply "Nope, why do think Ducky has stuck around so long."

And it was just a matter of a few minutes but for Tony it was one of those important moments in his life and all because Andrew was willing to push at his boundaries and as evidenced today force him out of the closet, but it was about time for that anyway. After almost 2 years of hiding their relationship, it was getting tougher and it had been pushing at the edges of their life together. So now Tony could breath a little easier and of course if people ask he could just blame Gibbs, because it was the mans coffee that helped Andrew and Tony get together in the first place. He really didn’t know how things would work at NCIS after he came back from his lunch break but he knew things would be changing soon. But now he knew he wouldn’t lose his family over all of this and that was thankfully one less issue to contend with.

 

So comments, questions....


End file.
